


Black and White

by Rarantesu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Wanted to experiment, i dont even know, poem i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarantesu/pseuds/Rarantesu
Summary: Wanted to experiment with something. I came up with this while eating some Ice Breakers, yum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon does NOT belong to me, and neither do the characters included in this story. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.

A world filled with Black and White

There are two heroes filled with might. 

One believes in Truth, 

while the other believes in Ideals. 

They clash, 

They fight, 

until one hero kneels.

The Black Hero, the Hero of Ideals,

looks towards the Hero of Truth. 

He gives one last smile, 

before he slips away from her grasp. 

 

The Hero of Truth searches, far and wide

However, she cannot find her hero. 

She gives up and sighs, 

and someone stands before her. 

"I am back,"

He says. 

The Hero of Truth looks up, tears painting her eyes. 

Black and White are united, 

and then they both make Gray. 

**Author's Note:**

> shh i wanted to try something new  
> I felt pretty calm at the moment, so I decided to take the time and write... whatever this is. A poem I think???   
> I was inspired by those little poem thingies in Fire Emblem Fates, the ones talking about the dragons. Check them out sometime. 
> 
> also that gray part doesn't reference to a child i swear on my innocent soul


End file.
